


Kiss the Cook

by orpheusheart



Category: Black Star - Theater Starless
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 15:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheusheart/pseuds/orpheusheart
Summary: You're waiting for him to end his shift for a little quickie.





	Kiss the Cook

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in the BSTScord, in the nsfw channel, and after asking if I should, I do a post. Characterisation might be dumb but welp. it's horny hours.

He was the cook in charge tonight. You catch glimpses of him from where you were seated in the dining area; his chest bare and sweaty from the heat, the apron tied loose around his waist, the cig hanging from his lips as he preps another dish for another customer.

He catches your eye, a knowing smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. You smile back a little shyly, just as he gives the barest tilt of the head, in the direction of the clock. _Oh._ You realise. _It's almost the end of his shift._

You nod in return, turning back to your almost empty plate as you wait for time to pass by. Between his current shift and his next, the staff were given a grace period of one hour of rest, and you know where to meet him.

There were three rooms designated for staff, one for each team. You hover outside the door labelled **_W_**, unsure if there is anyone inside - until the door opens and Akira steps out with a confused look.

"Oh hey there, cutie," he grins after a while, his sharp eyes noting the red handkerchief you have in your hands. "Oh-_ho..._ Well, just tie that thing out on the doorknob and wait. There's some donuts inside if you're feeling hungry."

You decline his offer of donuts, saying you had something to eat earlier while waiting. Akira nods and pats you on the head. "Give him a few minutes, he probably went to bum another fag from Kasumi. Don't forget to complain if his breath stinks." Akira presses a box into your hands. "_Mintia's Dry Hard_ works the best for a chain smoker like him."

You ask if he’s going to stay and wait, but he laughs and shakes his head. "Nah, you know how _possessive_ he can get if I start flirting with you. If I wasn't team W, he'd probably kill me by now." He nudges you into the room, pressing another box of something into your hand. "In case you guys run out."

You watch him leave with a whistle, then look at the box.

** _monster condoms_ **

You sigh and enter the room. The humming of the air conditioner is the only other sound in the room, aside from your beating heart. It's not the first time you've done this, but it still gives you the jitters. _What if the boss found out?_ You've heard stories of Haseyama being a douchebag, not just from him but from the other members of Team W, who you already regard as family, as weird as it sounds.

All the negative thoughts fly out of your head just as you hear the door open, your heart almost leaping out of your throat in fear of being discovered by someone else. Your wide eyes blink as Kokuyou walks through the door, towel slung over his neck. He's still topless, like in the kitchen; the only thing missing was the apron, his baggy work pants hanging loose on his hips.

"Oi."

You want to greet him back but he immediately grabs you by the waist and pull you close. You can feel his stubble rubbing against your neck as he sniffs at you, as if checking for other scents that might have clung on to you.

"Akira didn't do anything, did he."

It's not a question; it's a threat. You push at Kokuyou with a pout, nails lightly scraping at his shoulders as you shake your head. 

"Good. Coz **I'm** going to do you."

Without warning, Kokuyou lifts you up easily, his muscles flexing effortlessly as he presses you against the wall. His mouth devours yours, and you moan softly into his hungry kiss. One of your legs find purchase on his waist, and your arms wrap around his thick neck, clinging on to dear life as he claims your mouth and tongue and lips.

"You're losing weight," comes the offhand comment, as you two part for air. Confused, you tilt your head slightly, then squeak as he pinches your thighs and ass. "You need more meat on those bones of yours," he elaborates, his <strike>yaoi</strike> big hands feeling up your legs as if you were a piece of ham ready to be cooked.

_"I've been eating!"_ You huff at him, and he chuckles. _"What's so funny?"_

"Don't worry, I'll definitely get some **_meat_** inside you."

Somehow you were glad to have the foresight to _not_ wear underwear tonight, just an oversized sweater that goes past your thighs and some sheer tights that you know are already stained just by having Kokuyou touch you. 

You're squirming, as Kokuyou continues groping your legs. You never did think of him to be a _leg_ person - hell, you never once did thought him as someone who'd consider sleeping with you, let alone have a relationship with, and yet here you are, getting your ass squeezed by one red beast as he tears your tights open and nudges a finger against your soft, pliant hole.

"Already prepared, I see." You blush when you realise he's already stuffing two of his thick fingers up your entrance and scissoring you open, your hips shifting to accommodate the intrusion. You shyly mentioned how you have been getting ready way before coming to Starless tonight, waiting for him <strike>im</strike>patiently in the dining area while the rest of the world passed by.

You remember the condoms Akira passed you earlier, and asks if Kokuyou needs them. He snorts, then smirks.

"Don't need them. You ain't going to work tomorrow once I'm done with you."

_Wait, is it Saturday night tonight- _ ** _oh. OH._ **

You squeak softly as those thick fingers - now slicked with lube (_where did he pull that out from??_) - push up further into your soft hole, curling and searching. Your squeaks turn into soft moans, your legs turning weak from all the pleasure Kokuyou's giving you, and you almost collapse when he suddenly pulls his fingers out and forces you to stand against the wall.

_"Kokuyou-san...?"_

He pushes up your sweater (_oh shit is that a stain on the cotton already??_) and swallows your dick through the sheer material of your tights, and you _scream_ as he blows you while his fingers invade your ass. _He's never done it like this- oh god- fuck-_

Your mind blanks at the sheer pleasure, your hips undulating back and forth, thrusting into Kokuyou's mouth and back against his fingers, until you hit your peak and cry out soundlessly. Your dick feels like melting, and your ass is hungry for something thicker, fuller, richer than just two measly fingers.

The wall's your only anchor, and you cling desperately onto it as Kokuyou stands up, then flop boneless onto him when he pulls you close. You can smell his scent - heavy and masculine, a mix of fire and smoke and lava and ash with a hint of sweet icing sugar - and you weakly kiss his neck and chest as he manhandles you onto the table. Somehow Kokuyou manages to pull the sweater off you, and you shiver as your back meets the cold metal table top.

"Hold still," he grunts, laying your sweater down first before shifting you on top of it - _so sweet and caring despite his appearance_ \- and makes you hold your legs up and apart. His large hands grab you by the waist again - _oh good sweet lord he's squeezing your thighs and ass again and muttering about feeding you more donuts next time_ \- and you zone out until you feel something thick and hot and blunt against your entrance. 

It is the first time you're feeling him _without_ the condom, and the initial burn stings slightly. "Bear with me," you hear him mutter, and you resist the urge to tense up, remembering how **thick** he is. Your breaths are deep and slow, your body loosening as he inches in slowly, little by little. The head pops through and the difference in girth made him slip, accidentally pushing himself in deeper; you _whine_ at the stretch, your toes curling. You never noticed when he pulled down his pants before this, you only know that he's **_fucking_** you right now, and you **need** this so badly.

_"Kokuyou-san..."_ you beg. You grasp him by the neck, idly tracing the ugly scar on his left side, then whimper when he jerks forward, the whole table creaking loudly at the movement. <strike>(You wonder who's going to break first: yourself or the table. Hopefully not the latter.)</strike> Praises of his fat cock falls from your lips, urging him on, fuelling his desire to pump you full of his seed and bear his pups if you could. Your back arches just as he brushes- no, _jabs_ right at your most sensitive spot inside you, another soundless scream spilling out of your lips and you come again, white painting both your stomachs.

But he's not done yet. Not by a long shot.

He has you on your front now, a throw pillow propped up against your chest and your legs dangling off the edge of the table. The table is tall enough to give him leverage to fuck you hard while leaving you struggling to touch the floor with your toes, and it gives you a sense of vulnerability, that you're powerless in his arms. But you don't think, can't think right now when his thick shaft is ramming into you, pushing up against your weakness and making your cry and sob from pleasure. You're squirting now, your own dick exhausted of its cum and just leaking fluids. Once or twice (you honestly can't remember, you lost count after your first) you experience a dry orgasm, your cock twitching and ass clenching but nothing is coming out. 

Kokuyou has the strength of a volcano, the intense heat and pressure making you submit to him, and he revels in that silently, watching you shiver and shudder underneath him, lost to the pleasure he's giving you. He finally comes, after a long time, his semen thick and creamy and leaking out of your used asshole, but his dick is still hard. You're spent and sated, ass throbbing, but the smell of his cum entices you. With a soft mewl, you shift around to face his cock, fingers weakly grasping the thick shaft as you lick his cream.

His scent is thick in the air - fire and brimstone, smoke and lava - mixed in with your own soft sweet scent - icing sugar and violets - and you wonder if the other members of Team W ever complained of the stench. (Come to think of it, after Kokuyou laid claim on you <strike>without biting your neck</strike> the others <strike>aside from Akira who had no sense of self preservation</strike> treat you like treasure, a flower that is precious to their leader. How thoughtful.)

Your train of thought is interrupted when Kokuyou rolls his hips forward, and you realise you've stopped licking him clean. With a sheepish apologetic mewl, you wrap your lips around the tip and resume sucking. Your fingers trail down the length of his shaft, stopping just shy of his knot. You know he held back from tying with you because he has a shift later, and suddenly you decide to get a little cheeky.

With what little strength you have left, you push yourself up and wrap your legs around Kokuyou's waist again. Before he could question your motives, you have his cock snug deep inside you once more, his fat knot pressed up against your ring of muscle.

"What the fuck-" you hear him curse, just as you bear down one more time, crying out as his knot pops through and ties you to him for the next... half an hour. You can feel him twitching inside you, and you laugh as he frowns down at you.

"Little bitch. I'm going to start my next shift late."


End file.
